


The Worst That I Could Say

by niffin



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - TUA [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffin/pseuds/niffin
Summary: For Bad Things Happen Bingo on Tumblr.anonymous asked: locked in a cage, klaus and alive!ben, do your worstanonymous asked: Hi! Can I ask for Klaus and locked in a cage?You take comfort where you can find it.





	The Worst That I Could Say

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](https://umbrellaacademywhump.tumblr.com/post/183652436688/locked-in-a-cage-klaus-and-aliveben-do-your)

There were wondrous marvels and priceless treasures aplenty in the Umbrella Academy but its cells were not one of them. They were, of course, in the basement, frigid cubes of weathered concrete and steel bars with chipped paint. Ben laid his head against them and dug his nails under a paint flake to pry it off. He wondered when they'd been built - they looked much older than the fourteen years the kids had been alive - and what they'd been built to imprison. 

The hiss and thud of hydraulics announced the opening of the basement hatch. Ben sat up. It would a minute or so until he could distinguish the voices coming down the excessively long stairwell. So he was leaning against the bars eagerly when Klaus and Pogo entered. 

“What did you do this time?” Ben asked. 

“Oh, when aren't I pissing off the old man,” Klaus said cheerfully. “Not badly enough to earn a personal escort though. Does it matter? I came to keep you company!” 

Pogo shook his head, hand resting on Klaus’ shoulder, and gently reprimanded him. “Your father is very busy, boys. He has to delegate some things.” He pulled out the heavy key ring and sorted through them to unlock the cell next to Ben's. 

“Pogo, let him in with me! It'll be so boring if you don't.” Ben slumped dramatically to the ground. “ _ Please _ , Pogo.” 

Klaus grabbed his hand and pouted. “I got in trouble so Ben wouldn't be alone, Pogo.”

Pogo hesitated, then sighed in defeat, a small reluctant smile tugging at his mouth. “You, Klaus… Four, are incorrigible. And Ben, you enable him.” He inserted the key into Ben's cell door to cheers. Klaus bounced inside and looped his arm through Ben's, grinning, and Pogo left them to a chorus of thanks. 

The heavy door had hardly crashed shut before Ben threw his arms around Klaus’ neck and pressed his mouth to his ear. “You missed me,” he said, dizzy. Daring to say it drove his heart rate up for fear of a denial, but Klaus immediately wrapped his arms around him and nodded fervently. 

They stood like that for a long moment and then Ben took a step forward, pushing Klaus back, telegraphing his movement and intent. Klaus laughed and wound his hands into Ben's hair, allowed him to back them both up against the wall. Ben hesitated, briefly shy, then gently kissed him. 

It was always too chilly down here for him, except when Klaus came too. Their hands roamed over each other. Warm fingers slid under their uniform jackets and worked at belts. Klaus pulled Ben's tucked shirt out and began unbuttoning it, following his hands with his mouth kissing the newly exposed skin. Ben bit his lip to silence himself and arched eagerly into his touch. Klaus paused, mouth at his hip bone, and Ben sighed, asked in a raspy whisper, “Do you want to?” 

Klaus pressed his cheek to Ben's hip and closed his eyes, thinking about it. Ben pet his hair and waited, shivering with every puff of breath across his skin. When Klaus said, “No; something else,” Ben knelt down and kissed his forehead, his nose, and finally his smiling mouth. 

Ben tugged Klaus’ hand towards him with one hand, reaching out with his other to palm at his groin. There was no hesitation this time. Ben hurriedly undid Klaus’ pants as fast as he could, distracted by the hand wrapping around his cock and stroking just so. He shuffled closer on his knees, pressing his face into Klaus’ shoulder and moving his own hand the way he'd discovered over pleasant trysts the best response. Their breathing quickened; Ben slid his fingers into the hair at the nape of Klaus’ neck and tightened them, hard; Klaus sucked on Ben's earlobe; they entangled themselves in each other. They were warm.

Some time later, his head pillowed in Klaus’ lap, Ben asked, “Why aren't you afraid to touch me, like everyone else?”

He looked up at Klaus. There was a crooked smile on his face as he carded fingers through Ben’s hair. “Everyone else is ignoring what they really ought to be afraid of. Hush, let's relax.” He passed his hand over Ben’s eyes and Ben obediently closed them.


End file.
